Beyond: Two Souls
by Pidazz
Summary: I was born with a strange gift, or what they called a gift. It was really a curse. It's ruined my life. It made me the person that I am today, a freak, a mistake, someone to hate. Join Jodie, the protagonist, through age 8-23 on the journey of her life with the entity, Aiden.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Two Souls

(Not my plot/story Just writing)

Prologue

"I was born with a strange gift..." The girl continued, "The ability to see what no other human bean has seen before... It's all mixed up in my head." she closed her eyes, "The images, sounds, the smell. I need to remember, put things in order, right up to this moment. Remember who I am... If I had to say how it all began, I might just as well start here."

Broken

(Chapter one)

Jodie Holmes sat down in the chair, watching the officer closely as he spoke.  
"I found you by the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere..." His eyebrow arched, "Was there an accident?" A flashback formed in Jodie's head. Everywhere she looked she saw lights; they were like stars in the night sky. She ran past the trees, gasping for air as she continued to run away. The girl looked blankly at the officer as he spoke. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

The flashback came back. She ducked under the tree, continuing to run as bullets stormed passed her, and all she could hear was the sounds of dogs barking, and the rain dropping on the ground. The officer stud up from his chair, "How bout' a name? Someone I could contact? You must have family..." He continued as he sat on his desk, looking at her, attempting to get answers. "Friends? Someone who can tell me who you are?"

Again a flash back came, but in a different place. She was on the ground, coldness in her body as she opened her eyes, a blurred vision but she could still make out the guy who was in front of her, waving his hand. "Hey..." His raspy voice said as the flashback stopped. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked, obviously knowing the question already. He shook his head slowly, "Well if you don't help me, I can't help you..." He stud up from his desk and sighed, "We're getting nowhere..." He walked behind Jodie, seeing a scar on her head that was recently shaved. "Is that a scar?" He asked, coming a bit closer to the scar on her head to get a good look. "Is that recent..?" The officer's mug slammed into the wall. Immediately, he backed away from the girl, looking at the sense as the glass from the mug flew onto the floor. A car came speeding through the rain, racing to the police station before it was too late. "You've got to stop them! They have NO IDEA what they're up agenst! Tell them to wait until I get there..." He replied, talking on his black cell phone in the back seat of the car. "Oh Christ! Get back to them IMIDEATLY! You hear me? We've got to stop them!" He hung up, shaking his head before hitting his fist on the leather seats, "Fools! God damn fools!" Aiden talked to Jodie, looking down at her, "I know... They're coming..." The agency jammed through the door, pointing their guns at the worker behind the desk. The SWAT team looked around, walking everywhere as their boots clicked on the ground. Staying in position, they waited for instructions. "Hold on- What's going on?!" The officer from earlier asked the team, "The girl you brought in earlier, where is she?" one of the SWAT team members asked. The officer pointed to a door, which made the whole team of 20+ look at the wooden door as well. The caption of the team singled them to the door before all of them took off, pointing they're guns at the door, holding position once again as they waited for the officer to open the door. The officer sneaked to the door, his hand on the cold door knob. Slowly, he opened the door and walked back.

Tires squeaked as they stopped at the police station. Immodestly opening his door, he ran in to see glass shuddered, and everything was everywhere. Chairs and papers were all over the floor as the fan weakly turned. Dead bodies of the S.W.A.T team lay on the ground as he stepped over them, looking at all the damage. The officer was in the middle of it, his eyes wide as he looked at the man.

"Jodie... What have you done?" The man asked his self as his eyes still wondered around the mess.

The Experiment

(Chapter two)

There were six cameras. One showed a little girl with brown hair up to her shoulders, and a yellow shirt. She had to be between the age of seven and nine. Playing with dolls, she placed one on the floor after grooming the dolls hair. The door opened as Cole walked through it; he looked around and saw Jodie on the floor beside her bed. The African American continued to walk to Jodie, his lab coat swinging back and forth on his body.

"Ah... There you are." He bent down to reach Jodie's eye level as she continued to play with her dolls. "How are you doing today Jodie, good?" He asked her before continuing, "I hate to bother you when you're playing and all... But," Jodie looked at Cole, "I believe its time, hunny." He stud up, and so did Jodie. They both walked to the door, passing her little guitar and television. Cole stopped at the door, waiting for her to go in the other room. Slowly, he closed the door, locking it. "Alright! Nathans waiting for us." He said as he did the same process to the other door.

"Oh c'mon, I don't have any more change." A worker said as another worker greeted the man. "Hi Cole." Cole smiled and looked at him, "Hey Allen." He responded as Jodie walked by his side to the experimental room. "Hello precious, don't you look pretty today." A woman said smiling as Jodie walked beside Cole. Her sneakers clacked on the shiny blue floor, as her head wondered to the side, looking at the blue and white colored walls. "Here we are!" Cole said, still smiling as he waited for Jodie to walk into the wooden doors, following her quickly after.

"Hey, Jodie." Nathan said, looking at her as she walked into the room. There were cards on the table, followed by a chair. "How's your day been so far?" He asked. Jodie shrugged, "Pretty good..." She looked all over the room before Jodie sat down. Cole knelt down to her height, "Okay! We're going to put this on now." He grabbed the machine carefully. "Remember! It's just like a crown." He smiled, placing it over Jodie's head. "Oh yeah! Now you're a little princess!" He chuckled before standing up and going to the other room.

"Don't worry..." Nathan said, "Everything's going to be fine, I'm right next door if you need me, okay?" Jodie nodded, looking at the cards as the so called 'crown' bothered her head just a slight bit. Nathan walked out of the door, following Cole into the room where they monitor her brain, and watch what happening through the cameras. "Hey, Jodie, can you hear me?" Cole asked as Jodie nodded her head a yes. "Okay, let's start." He continued to talk into the microphone. "Kathleen is next door, and she has the same cards as you. Now, we're going to get her to choose one, and see if you can tell us which one she chose. You think you can do that?" He asked Jodie as she shrugged, almost carelessly. Nathan looked at the colors of her brain, monitoring it as Cole watched the cameras.

"Good, alright, let's go for it." He said, leaning away from the microphone. Jodie looked at the cards. "First card." Kathleen picked a card as Jodie closed her eyes, now seeing in the eyes of Aiden. Aiden went up into the air. "Aiden! Go and see the other room, show me the card." Jodie demanded, giving Aiden instructions. He passed through the wall, looking at the card, seeing that it was a star. Jodie opened her eyes and looked at the cards; she placed her hand on the star.

"Next card." Cole said into the microphone that echoed through the two rooms. Doing the same thing, Aiden looked behind Kathleen, seeing the card. This time it was a square. Jodie put her hand on the square as Cole repeated what he said before, "Next card." Aiden did the same process for one last time, seeing that it was three lines that had curves in them. Jodie placed her hand on that card. "Very good Jodie, let's try something else." Cole continued, "There are some building blocks on the table in the other room. See if you can get Aiden to knock them over." Jodie nodded, closing her eyes as Aiden did what Cole said. Aiden knocked over the blocks as Kathleen gasped at the sight, almost jumping out of her chair. "Good, Jodie." Cole congratulated her. "Anything else in the room you think you can move?" Aiden knocked over papers and books that were on the table next to Kathleen. Again, Kathleen gasped. Aiden knocked the cards to the floor, and Kathleen's water. She got up from her chair and walked to the door, "That's it! I'm sorry, but I'm done!" She attempted to open the door, "Okay, Jodie, hunny, the experiment is over." Cole continued, "You can stop now." Kathleen knocked on the door, "It's locked!" Jodie told Aiden to stop, but still, he didn't listen. He cracked the glass in the window. A while after, he finally stopped. Cole and Nathan both busted in the door,

"Jodie!" Nathan continued, "It's over, Jodie, It's over..." He hugged her, rubbing her back to comfort her. Tears ran down the girls face as she spoke, shaking her head slightly, and "It'll never be over..." She said, hugging Nathan again. A worker busted the door open in Kathleen's room, her eyes widened as she lent on the wall, slowly sitting down, tears running down her face as she thought the so called 'sprit' was going to hurt her.

The Embassy

(Chapter three)

Jodie and Ryan walked in the palace. The girl in a long red dress, and the other, Ryan, in a tuxedo. Jodie held him by his arm, looking around. "I feel like everyone's looking at us..." The young woman complained, glancing over at Ryan. "That's not just a feeling. It's because everyone IS looking at us." Ryan replied as the young woman sighed, blowing her brown hair out of her chocolaty brown eyes before she continued. "What do I do if something goes wrong?" She asked Ryan, continuing to glance at the palace while the Egyptian type of song was playing. "There won't be anything you can do." Ryan responded. "That's what I thought... Just checking." She sighed. "But the most important thing: Act natural." Ryan continued, "Anyone speaks to you, just smile." She glanced up at Ryan, "So, do you want me to act natural or smile?" Ryan chuckled at her comment, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor..." She looked down slightly, to her feet. "Only when I'm scared to death." Three men came along, one, suspected to be the host of the party, and owner of the mansion smiled at the two, "Ryan- I'm delighted you could attend!" Sherik said, shaking Ryan's hand. "Always a pleasure, Sherik Ahmed." Ryan replied, shaking his hand back as he continued, "I, ah... Would like you to meet my assistant, Elizabeth." Ryan smiled, gesturing a hand to Jodie. Sherik's eyebrow arched, "I was unaware that American diplomacy has undertaking such... Disarming charm... The pleasure is mine, Elizabeth." Jodie looked away, smiling slightly as she stayed silent. "Gentleman, I give you back your host." Ryan said, looking at the three men. "We'll talk later Ahmed." Sherik replied: "Until then, Ryan." Ryan nodded as he grabbed Jodie's arm again, walking away with her. "He hates me." Ryan said out of the blue, looking around as they passed the tables with Egyptians around them, guests too. "The whole time he was imagining my head on a stick" Ryan continued, "I think he found you charming." Jodie looked around as well, her voice cracking in shyness, "I should be flattered..." Ryan let go of her arm, stepping in front of the girl, "Okay, I'm going to shake some hands. Blend in, find somewhere quiet." He said, looking at Jodie. "Ah, Ambassador." Ryan called out as he walked away from Jodie. She looked around, seeing the bathroom. Jodie began to walk to the bathroom door, avoiding people, especially the guards. Her high heels tapped on the golden floor as she opened the door, going inside. There were three girls in there; quietly she sneaked in a room with a toilet. She closed the toilet seat and sat on the patted seating before taking a notebook out of her bag, followed by a pen. She got the page ready, the pen in her hand. "Aiden? Are you ready?" She asked as he hovered over her, looking down. "There's a large painting in one of the rooms upstairs... Behind it is a safe. The documents we're looking for is inside. But there are guards and cameras so you need to be careful, you got it?" Jodie closed her eyes as Aiden went through the bathroom wall. "Hurry Aiden, It hurts like hell when you're too far away." She complained in her head as Aiden started to take Sheriks body. As soon as he was in it, he walked up the stairs, passing the guards that immodestly stud straight as Sherik passed the two. Soon after he went into the office, still in Sherik's body. "That's it Aiden, this is the place. Behind the painting." Jodie thought, her voice cracking in pain. "There's got to be a switch, to move that painting." She continued. Aidan opened up two drawers, one with a switch. He used Sheriks finger to press it, and there the painting moved open, letting visible a safe. There was a hand code. Aiden places Sherik's hand over the scanner, the safe beeped, and it opened automatically. Inside were documents, piles of papers. Aiden grabbed a book and kept his eyes on it so Jodie can write down what she saw. She wrote it down, and ripped the paper on the floor, continuing to do the same process as her nose started to drip down blood. Soon she stopped, gasping for air she arched her back down. A guard knocked on the door, saying something she couldn't quite understand. A girl walked in the washroom, telling the guard to get out. She opened the room to where Jodie was sitting, the notes still over the floor. The girl picked them up, looking at Jodie apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She said, walking out of the bathroom. Jodie struggled to get up from the toilet seat, her legs incredibly week she opened the door that led out of the room, where the sinks were on the wall. She gasped for air before washing her face with cold water and leaving the woman's bathroom. As she stumbled outside the washroom, Ryan got up from the couch and assisted her in her walking, "Jodie- Are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern. "Don't touch me! I… I want to go now." She said, stumbling to the door. "Right, were leaving." Ryan replied, following Jodie as she walked out the door.

The Party

(Chapter four)

The red car slowly made its way to a stop, in front of a yellow house. The fourteen year old girl looked out the window of the vehicle as they came to a stop. "Listen... I'm not sure... Maybe I shouldn't go." She shook her head slightly. "Jodie-" Nathan continued, "You've been begging me for weeks; you're not going to back out now?" The man said his hands off the stirring wheel. Jodie looked down at her blue summer dress, "I don't know anybody there..." She said in a quiet whisper, just loud enough for Nathan to hear. "They might all hate me..." She continued, "And- this dress is awful..." Jodie complained, looking at Nathan whilst her arms were crossed over her slim body, "Let's just go.." She sighed. Nathan looked at her, smiling reassuringly, "Just take a deep breath, Jodie. There's no reason to panic. It's just a birthday party. I'm sure everyone would like you. You'll have fun" Jodie's head glanced down again, "Maybe meet some new friends... Go on." Nathan said, still smiling as Jodie looked out the window and sighed slightly. The fourteen year old opened the door, and closed it as soon as she got out. "Oh- Don't forget your present!" Nathan handed her a small gift through the open window. Hesitantly, Jodie took it. "It's a book of poetry by Poe..." Nathan continued, "It's fifty years old and its very rare, I'm sure she'll like it." Jodie looked down at the present that was held in her hands, glancing back to Nathan. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright." Nathan reassured again, looking at the girl sympathetically. "I'll pick you up at five." The man smiled before continuing, "Have fun.." He grabbed on to the stirring wheel and shifted the car out of gear. He stepped on the gas petal and left Jodie in front of the house. Jodie looked at the house, holding the present up to her chest, she slowly started to walk. A while later, at the door she rang the doorbell, staring at the white door that was in her view. A lady with a pink top and cropped short blonde hair answered, "Hey- Jodie! Come in!" She smiled, opening the door and walking out of the door frame for the young lady to enter the house. "Hi..." Jodie mumbled. "Hey, Kirstin! You coming? I got to go!" The lady yelled to her daughter in the living room. The lady looked at Jodie, smiling to reassure her, "Come in, Jodie, don't be shy." Jodie looked up at the woman and slowly walked in as her daughter walked into the porch, "Hey, Jodie, right? Come in, we're in the living room. Some girls from my school and the least dorkiest boys we could find." Kirstin let out a chuckle, her being slightly older then Jodie. Kirsten grabbed the present out of Jodie's hand, "Oh- Is that a present from me? Cool! Thanks!" the other girl walked to the two doors where the living room was held behind it. Holding the present with one hand, Kirstin opened the door with the other hand. "I'm off darling, Look after your friends and don't do anything stupid, alright?" The woman said, looking at her daughter as she opened the door to go outside. "Sure mom.. Whatever you say." Kirstin replied, a slight cocky tone in her voice. As Kirstin walked in the living room, Jodie followed her. In the living room there was a fireplace, a couch, some balloons, etc. The two girls shoes made a thump on the wooden floor. "Finally!" Kirstin continued, "She gets the hint!" The two continued to walk until Kirstin sat on the couch with her other friends as Jodie was still standing. "Hey everyone, this is Jodie!" Kirstin smiled at her four friends that were all spread out on the two couches, "She's in unit four with my mom." Kirstin placed the present on the table. "Unit four?" Jodie heard an English accent as he continued, "The paranormal department?" "Whoa- Watcha do there?" Another guy asked, "Bend spoons, or speak to dead people? That kind of stuff?" Jodie shook her head, "No- um-" Kirstin clapped, "Woo~! Party time! I'll get the beer, guys do the shutters, girls, do the candles, and Jodie, you can take care of the music! Let's get CRAZY!" Kirstin jumped, chuckling slightly as she ran upstairs to get the beverages. Jodie let out a small smile as she looked at the ground, her brown cropped hair falling into her face. Passing people, Jodie walked to the corner of the room where the stereo was. She kneeled down and looked at the options of the music. As the shutters went down, making the sunlight disappear, the disco ball started to shine all colors. The fourteen year old placed her hand by her chin, cocking her head a bit as she wondered what to choose. She clicked skip, which went to a rock song. Jodie turned up the volume and stud up. A girl with glasses came over to her, "What kind of garbage is that?" The girl glared at Jodie, "Slide over, we'll put on something that's more of.. This century... Somethin' real… poppin'." The girl changed the music to a pop track. Jodie looked at her and walked away, biting her lip ever-so-slightly. Jodie walked around, wondering what exactly to do. "I hid it under my bed for a week!" Kirsten smiled, coming back into the living room with the beer in her hands. Jodie watched her as Kirstin placed the beer on the table. "My mom doesn't even go in my room anymore! She's totally oblivious!" Kirsten said as she sat on the couch. "Kirsten, your a generous" Someone said as Kirsten handed out the beer one at a time. "Jodie you want one?" She asked as her eyebrow arched. "Y-yeah.. Cool, sure.." Jodie smiled, taking the beer from the other girl's hand, making an attempt to fit in. She cracked open the can, taking one big shot from the beverage. Coughing, everyone looked at her. Jodie mentally cursed herself for the beer being too strong for her fourteen year old body. "Hey don't choke on it-" Kerstin said, trying to hide her chuckle, just like everyone else. "I bet it's her first time..." The girl with glasses commented. Kirstin laughed, looking at her friends, then back at Jodie. "No- I've had some before.." Jodie replied quietly, embarrassed. "Of COURSE you have." a boy said sarcastically, smiling. Jodie bent down to place the beer on the table, whilst Kirstin and her friends were all drinking beer. Jodie took her time wondering around, looking for people and seeing what they were doing. But something interested her. She walked to the table, the music blasting in her ears as it was once again turned up. She walked up to a guy that was behind the island in the kitchen, "Want some?" He asked. Jodie looked down to see drugs- also known as weed. "Sure." Jodie painfully said, immediately regretting coming to the party as soon as she took a long breath from the weed. Coughing, the boy looked at her, "First time, huh? It got me that way too." Jodie smiled a bit as she took the smoke out of her mouth. Her vision started to get a bit blurry, but really, she was craving for more. Jodie took another long breath, this time barley coughing. She did the same process on her third try, closing her eyes this time as she enjoyed the smell, and the effects of the drug. She placed the drug back on the kitchen island, and then started walking. Everyone was looking at her as Jodie struggled to walk, her vision extremely blurry. "You okay, Jodie? You're acting kind of weird." Kirsten asked, laughing after she finished asking her the question. "Hey, pale face- You SURE you're alright?" The other girl with glasses asked as Jodie kept walking. "You okay Jodie?" A guy with a English accent asked as Jodie grabbed the door knob to go in the hallway. She opened it, and closed the door as soon as she was in the hall. She heard wind, and felt cold; she knew Aiden was pissed off at her. "I know what you're thinking.." Jodie said, looking at the ceiling, really looking at Aiden. "Your wondering why we're here.. I'm thinking the same thing.." Her voice trailed off, getting caught in her thoughts. Soon after she continued, "I know, you told me... I just wanted to see what it would be like to.. to fit in.." She sighed, looking around, her happiness started to turn into sadness. "To go out and.. and have friends.." Jodie looked down, "This is not what I expected..." She sighed once again and sat on the chair that was in the hall for a few minutes. When she got up, she noticed her sight wasn't blurry anymore. She opened the door to get back to the living room. The music started to fade, then it changed to a more.. relaxing song. Jodie walked around again, not staggering as much. She sat on the couch, and the English boy joined her. Them both on the small love seat, Jodie moved a bit farther away from him. "Hi," The English boy said. Jodie couldn't help but look at him. He was wearing a plaid dress shirt, with his blonde hair jelled up. "I'm Matt. Jodie, right?" He asked after introducing his self. "Y-yeah.." Jodie smiled, as she nodded. "I've never seen you at school before.. You don't take classes on base?" Matt asked, leaning forward to get a better sight of Jodie. "I'm in a different program.." Jodie said, attempting to be sociable. "with my own teacher. It's.. Kind of boring.." She let out a small chuckle, and so did Matt. "I- I never get to see people my age." Matt smiled before asking her more questions, "So.. You work with Kirstin's mother?" "Yeah- we work in the same lab. She thought it would be a good idea to come and spend time with people my age but you guys are... Sixteen or something.. So.. Yeah, here I am." Jodie shrugged, keeping her same smile on. "I used to live in London before I moved here two years ago... And you? Where did you live before?" Matt asked her. "On- On the base.. I've always lived there, I was born there." "You have any hobbies? Anything you do for like, fun?.. I surf any change I get, and I play in a band with a bunch of friends.. And you? What are you into?" "It's going to sound REALLY boring.. But I like to read and... I like sports?" Jodie let out a small chuckle, slightly embarrassed. "I mean- I can't leave the base so, its sort of a limits things.." "Can- Can I ask you something?" Matt said to Jodie. "Why are you in unit four?" Jodie looked down at the green couch under the two. "I sort of... I have- a gift.. A link with an entity..." "An entity? You mean, you mean a ghost or something like that?" "I know this is going to sound really crazy, but... It's kind of like a.. Um, invisible presents.. That follows me." Matt looked at her, "Is it here now?" "Yeah.. Yeah, hes listening to us." Matt looked around before the song changed, "Ah- Slow dance, you up for it?" "Uh- Sure..." Jodie smiled, following Matt as he got up from the couch. They both were in front of the stereo, Jodie's arms were up around Matt's neck, and Matt's arms were around Jodie's waist. Everyone looked at the two as they started swaying slowly to the music. "You know.. I'm sure you hear this all the time but, you're really pretty you know?" "Do you say that to all the girls you meet?" "Pfft, you're not like other girls I meet, I mean.. There's something special about you." "I think your pretty special too.." Jodie said, smiling slightly. The two leaned in slowly, kissing softly as they hugged. Both Jodie and Matt parted away, leaving a huge smile on both of their faces. Jodie walked away slowly, a huge smile on her lips. Just then a girl turned off the music, "Guys, guys! Why doesn't Jodie give us demonstration of her super mega powers?" Everyone circled around Jodie, "No- no, no, I-" "I'd pay to see that-" A boy said, smiling. "Ugh- forget it, it's just a load of bull." The girl with the glasses commented. "Yeah, c'mon Jodie, show us what you can do!" Kirstin smiled. "Okay, Jodie, you up for a demonstration?" Matt said, smiling as well. "All right then..." Jodie muttered out. "Sooo, what are you going to do, Jodie?" Kirstin asked. It was quiet for a moment, until Jodie broke the silence. "Just be quiet, and don't move." They all obeyed. "There- I saw something!" The girl with the glasses said as Aiden made her slightly cold. "Don't be stupid, Emma, its nothing-" Just then a chair moved, making everyone scream. "Shit man- What the hell was that-?" Someone asked. The music suddenly blasted, making everyone look at it. "The TV- Look at the TV-" Emma said, making everyone look at the Television static. "Wait! Do you hear that?.. It- It sounds like a voice.." "Okay, I've had enough..." a girl said, her voice cracking. "Yeah- me too.." Matt agreed. "That was really scary.." Emma commented. "I didn't mean to frighten anyone-" Jodie looked around and saw there scared faces, " Sorry, I- You guys insisted and I-" "Right, okay, guys! It's time to eat my delicious cake, and most important, open my birthday gifts!" Kirstin said, attempting to make everyone go back to normal. Everyone but Jodie immediately sat on the couch, while Jodie stud up, watching them. "Actually, the cake could wait, I'm opening my gifts first!" Kirstin grabbed a small box that was green and had a gold bow on it. "Love Jen, xxx... Aw, that's nice, babe, I bet its knee socks!" Kirstin opened the gift, "A thong- Just exactly what I needed!" Kirstin smiled, her voice cheering with excitement. "Now you can stop stealing your moms-" A girl commented, letting out a small smile crack on her face. "And improve your chance of finding a …decent boyfriend." Emma added, smiling as well.  
Everyone laughed slightly, but the boys and Jodie. "My future lover wants to thank you for making his life more... Interesting." Kirstin said, placing the gift down and grabbing Jodie's gift that was carfully wraped. Jodie crossed her arms, watching Kirstin dust off the cover once she opened it. "What is that?" A girl asked. ".. An old book.." Kirstin replied, disappointed.  
"It smells funky.." Emma added. "It's- It's a really rare collection, uh, poems by Edgar Allen Poe.." "Edgar Allen, who?" Kirstin asked, her voice changing." "What? Did you steal this from your grandpas library?" A boy asked. "N-no, Its, its, really rare-" Jodie responded. "Yeah- Just like your dress.." Emma said with a grin on her face, making everyone laugh but Jodie and Kirstin. "No seriously, Is this a joke? I can't believe you came all the way to go to my birthday party just to give me this old piece of crap." "And she thinks she's soo clever.." Emma said, holding a cigarette in her hands as she continued, "But she's just a little lab rat.." "A FREEKY little lab rat." A girl added. "Yeah-" Matt stud up, "She's been following me all around like a puppy all this evening. Begging for it-" He said, walking to Jodie, leaning his face to hers giving her a threatening stare. "Oooh! And she's a slut too-" Emma commented. "I never wanted to invite her, my mom made me..." Kirstin said as a fact. All of them walked up to Jodie, pushing Jodie to one teen to another. "Yeah, she's a slut." Matt added, "A slut and a which!- We should, like, do something to her.." "What do you do with witches?... You BURN them!" A girl smirked. Emma stuck her cigarette in Jodie's skin, making her scream. "GET HER!" Everyone helped Matt carry her, as Jodie screamed, kicked, and struggled; they threw her in the closet. She banged on the door, screaming "Let me out!" They ignored her, walking back to the living room, getting back to their party, leaving Jodie locked in the closet below the stairs. Crying, Jodie leant on the wall, calming herself down. Around ten minutes later, she asked Aiden in her mind to get her out. Aiden flew above her, seeing Jodie's blue soul. He flew through the door, breaking the lock from the outside. The door flew open, Jodie immediately ran out of the closet, standing up, she thought of revenge, or just leaving. Exhaustedly, Jodie Holmes opened the door to go outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one is really short! I'm on a vacation and I couldn't really play the game to see what happens next. Thanks.**

 **Oh and by the way~~ I'm beginning to make a Beyond Two Souls Part 2- It's at about 1000 words right now and I'll upload every chapter with 2000+ words c:**

First Interview

(Chapter 5)

Aiden looked down at 8 year old Jodie Holmes, sitting in a red chair, her arms crossed. Using his powers, he smacked a chair into the red and white wallpaper.  
"Stop it Aiden! It's your fault we're in trouble! So cut it out!" Jodie looked at the invisible entity just as soon as her mother came in. Her mom's face was perfectly framed by her dark brown hair, just like Jodie's.  
"He's replacing Doctor Matthews. He's the one who's going to be taking care of you from now on." She smiled before sitting on her chair, looking at her daughter. "He seems really nice!" She looked on the ground, where there was _Department Of Paranormal Activities_ Labeled two times on the edge of the circle.  
"Go on… He wants to meet you." Jodie's mom continued.

(Jodie's POV)

I glanced up at my mom, not wanting at all to meet someone new... Again.  
"I'll be right here, sweetheart." I nodded, getting up from the chair and moving my feet to get to the office that was right in front of me. While walking, I watched my jeans hug my legs every step I took. Finally, I entered the room, the door was already open.  
"Hello, Jodie." A man greeted me whilst he was sitting at his desk. I closed the door, and inspected the man.  
"My name is Nathan. Nathan Dawkins." He adjusted his glasses that sat on the top of his nose. "I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a little chat, get to know each other a little better..." My brown eyes wondered back to his face after looking around.  
"That is, if it's okay with you, of course." A smile was plastered on his face as I walked slowly to the chair that was in front of his desk. I saw the tape recorder, and then I looked at him once again.  
"Jodie, my job..." He looked away at the picture of his wife and his daughter before looking back at me. "Is to study strange.. 'Events' and then try to… explain them." I could feel his blue eyes staring at me while I looked down at my jeans.  
"Like.." I looked back up, interested. "The things that happen around you, right, Jodie?" I thought of a response, but found nothing. All I did was simply shrug. It went silent for a moment.  
"Your mother tells me you have an invisible friend..." I nodded my head, looking at the hardwood floor. Nathan leant in. "This friend... Has he been with you for a long time?" I nodded again. "Since you were born?"  
"Yes.." I whispered. Nathan waited for a while.  
"Is he a ghost? Or a spirit of someone who passed away?" I didn't want to answer, or to even be in this room. 8 year olds are support to be at home, having fun. I shook my head 'no' to his question. Silent took over again.  
"... Can you... Draw him, for me?" I nodded. Nathan looked at the paper, and then his eyes flickered back at me. He grabbed a paper and a black, slim, pen. I moved up a bit, leaning in front of the paper. I reached over for the pen, and started to draw. When I was done, I dropped the pen, and handed him the drawing before leaning back into my chair. I could see Nathan studying the drawing, nervous about what he'll say.  
"Mind if I take a look?" He asked, although, I knew he already did. I shrugged, looking at him. He grabbed the piece of paper, and held it a few inches away from his, must be about 30 year old face.  
"So... this thing... Is your friend… And he's connected to you with some kind of... cord?" I didn't reply. "Is he here right now?" Nathan looked up, then back at me. I nodded. "Can you tell him to do something?" Nathan asked. I nodded, looking up in the sky.

(3rd person POV)

The computer shut off, making Nathan look at the screen in silence. He soon looked back to Jodie.  
"You… Tell him what to do… And it happens?" He asked, making small hand gestures.  
Jodie looked at Nathan blankly, "I don't tell him what to do. No one does." She continued. "He's like a lion in a cage, we're tied together… He can't go away. It makes him really angry." She paused for a few seconds. "It's not my fault. I want him to leave too… He can be really scary sometimes.."  
Nathan looked at Jodie's arms that had cutes in different shapes and sizes.  
"Did… He do that to you?" He asked the young girl.  
Jodie shook her head, "No… that was the monsters."  
Nathan sat up straight in his chair.

Welcome To The CIA  
(Chapter 6)

Jodie, looking no older than 17 sat in the car of Ryan, a CIA agent. She looked blankly out the window.

"This is your room." Ryan said, opening the door of the small room. Jodie followed him in, holding a heavy bag in her hand.  
Ryan continued, "This is where you study and sleep for the next three years." He stepped to the side, letting Jodie look at the room. There was a chair, a few counters, a desk, and a bed followed by a closet and a few windows. "Your training starts tomorrow at 5 am, don't be late." Ryan walked out, leaving Jodie alone. She dropped her bag on the floor.

The girl jogged, wearing a white t-shirt and black cargo pants. She looked slightly older, mostly due to her long hair being cut very short. In the scene there were people all over. Some doing the course with her, and a few where off to the side doing lunges or other types of workouts.  
Jodie got to the small tires, where one by one she had to put her foot in them and try to run at the same time (I had no clue how to explain this xD Sorry.)  
"C'mon Holmes, keep up!" She heard an instructor yell. She continued to jog, reaching three wooden platforms. She jumped over the first one and did the same to the bigger one that was next. Jodie ducked under the third one. Now she had to go on the monkey bars.  
She jumped on the first one and immediately started to climb to the middle of the obstacle.  
"Find your grip! Use your momentum to swing across!" Jodie did as she was told, and within a few seconds she was done. She was noticeably sweating, her breathing increasing heavily as she grew more tired by the second.

Two men surrounded the now young woman, getting ready to train her to fight. Ryan walked in, watching the three people that were on a fighting mat. One guy punched the air, instructing Jodie what to do. The other had big pads on his hands for Jodie to hit. She did the same as her instructor. He showed a kick in the air, and she did the same, kicking the pads on the man's hand. Now she had to block any punches. She put her fists in the air at eye height, ready for any incoming damage. The man tried to strike her, but Jodie blocked it. After a few more moves she looked at Ryan. He raised his eyebrows, looking impressed with Jodie.

"Take cover. Aim, shoot." The instructor aimed at the target and shot. "-Advance to the next cover, got it?" Jodie nodded, ducking down. She had glasses on and was dressed as a CIA agent would have been. She silently walked to the crate, taking cover behind it before shooting the target that was about 20 inches away.  
"C'mon! Get out of there!" The instructor said. Following orders, she ran to the next cover, shooting the target again. She did the same thing for a few more minutes. When she reached the end the instructor was there. He nodded, and said "Good"

"Okay recruit, get rid of these oil drums!" Jodie closed her eyes, thinking in her mind of what she wanted Aiden to do. He successfully nocked a stack over. Earning another 'good' from her instructor.

She stud on the fighting mat again. It must have been about three years since she got here. Her hair was now up to her shoulders and she appeared older. She did all the things she learned. She blocked, kicked, and punched the man. He took out an unloaded gun and aimed it at Jodie. She bent the man's hand back, making him drop the weapon into Jodie's hand. She backed up and pointed at the man, glancing to her right and smiling at Ryan.

Jodie jumped over a plank, the rain cooling her down. She ducked over the next one, than immediately went to the ground and crawled under the small planks of wood in the air. She got up, jumped, ducked than jumped again. She was now almost at the end. All that was left was a big climbing wall, about three times the height of Jodie.  
"Move it recruit!" The instructed said as Jodie started to climb the wall, "It's not a fucking Sunday stroll!" Despite the rain making her grip week on the wood, Jodie made it to the top then jumped down.

Jodie was at the same place as she was when she was fighting the men, only, she was here alone. She got into the position of doing the splits. As she went father down, almost close to doing the full splits, she heard her thigh crack, putting her in immediate pain. She fell to the floor in agony, gripping her thigh with her hands providing relief. Aiden used his powers to heal her leg, making her smile, ready to attempt the splits again.

After more practice, she was finally at the end. If she did this right, she would pass. Three years of training would end now. She was in the same place as she was when she had to shoot targets. Only this time, the targets were now real people and if she was seen then she failed.

She was hiding behind a crate, her heart rate going up slightly. _This is the end._ She thought to herself. The young woman took a final breath than ran behind bags of sand. _Shit!_ She thought as a man was walking towards her. _Aiden, help me._ He did as he was told and blasted barrels that were a few feet from her. The man looked up and began walking to the barrels that were tipped over.

About fifteen minutes later she was almost at the end. She praised herself for not getting caught. At this moment, she was about to be done all the training… And work for the CIA, officially. _Aiden, take care of the two men._ Once again, he followed her instructions. He hovered to the man on the big crate and began to choke him. He could see his soul leaving his body as the man died. Beside the crate were more barrels. He tipped them over so the man beside the red flag could move, which he did. Jodie smiled slightly, _Thanks._ She peaked over the sand bags. The man was walking away, his attention on the barrels. She began to run to the flag, and finally, she captured it. Her heart was racing from the excitement.

"If this wasn't an exercise, you'd be dead be now." Ryan said, holding a gun up to her head. A man came up behind Ryan and pointed a gun at the man. "If this wasn't an exercise, you wouldn't be able to open your big fucking mouth." Jodie muttered. Ryan lowered his gun as Jodie desperately waited to see if she waited or not. "By the way, you made it. Welcome to the CIA." Ryan finally said, beginning to walk away.  
"T-thank you sir." Jodie said, smiling.


End file.
